riseofaesterfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Nightlands – Part Two
Iron Born Capital St. Joseph, Missouri February 25th. “Hekration, you cannot fight him!” Barrister Jean Smythe protested. She was pacing back and forth in the common room of Hekration’s house, irritation and concern coloring every movement. “We’ve gone to extraordinary trouble to change people’s opinions of you from a killer into a leader who is fighting for his people. Killing this man will destroy all the work we’ve done.” Hekration sat at the table with his hands folded in front of him. “I appreciate what,” he said. “But I don’t give a damn about your case or what people in London, Philadelphia or anywhere else think of me.” Looking across the room, Broc Beag was glaring at him. “We’re trying to save your life, you bloody fool!” Barrister James Huntington-Meath cried. “That won’t matter if Catellus Magnus kills him,” Scathach said matter of factly from where she stood, arms crossed by the door. “The Empire will be saved the cost of a hangman and a rope.” Hekration looked across at his wife. “And you? What do you think?” Broc Beag didn’t move. She stayed still as a statue, glaring at him. “What do you want to hear? Catellus issued the challenge, you can’t back away from it. But I think you are playing into he and his friend’s hands. They want you out of the way. And if using the British to do that is the only way, they will.” “Please stop talking about ‘the British’ like we’re your enemies,” Jean entreated. Scathach snorted derisively. “Should we talk about everything the almighty British Empire has done for us recently?” she said. “Enough, Scathach. I understand you are angry, but they have come to help,” Hekration admonished. “If you can see that, why can’t you stop this foolishness?” Jean asked. Hekration looked from Scathach to Broc Beag and waited. They both nodded assent. “The Legion is a rope that has been under strain for too long. There have been too many losses, too much change and not enough time for many to come to grips with it. We are starting to fray,” he admitted. Captain Collin Miller of His Majesty’s Frontier Corps leaned forward in his seat. He looked deeply concerned. “What exactly are you saying?” “If we are unable to contain this within the Legion, Catellus and his friends will try to break the Iron Born Senate.” Jean looked aghast. “Why in God’s name would they do that?” she asked. “Death,” Hekration answered. “Many with Catellus see no way forward. They’ve lost everything; their loved ones, the way of life they knew and now even the traditions that have bound us together are in danger. They seek death in a way they understand. The old ways are gone and many of them cannot see how to survive it.” “That’s madness,” James said, taking a seat. “They would destroy everything all these people have been trying to accomplish, just so that they can die?” “Yes,” Scathach said. “I warned you when you arrived that you do not truly understand us,” Hekration warned. “Killing Catellus will stem the tide.” There was a long pause as the non Legion members seemed to try and internalize the information. “Tell them the rest,” Broc Beag said. “Rest? What ‘rest’?” James asked in his refined London accent. “Hekration and Catellus have the same mother,” Scathach said. Jean looked horrified. “He’s your brother?” she asked. “Yes,” Hekration admitted. "They were inseparable until Hekration left to go and learn about people outside the Legion," Scathach said, nodding to him. "Their first children were born within a month of each other." Broc Beag's demeanor softened. She got up and came to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "And died the same winter," she added. "Along with Catellus' first wife. They've spent their entire lives lighting funeral pyres for each other's families." “Then how can you…” Jean asked “For the good of the Legion,” Hekration said. “There is sickness in the Legion; a sickness of the heart. And with all this idleness, it is growing. Unless it is cut out, it will poison us.” “What are you going to do?” Captain Miller asked. “I’m going to kill Catellus.”